Often when an insurance provider offers life insurance to an individual (e.g., a potential life insurance policy holder), a number of underwriters first perform time consuming tasks of analyzing a breadth of information to determine a mortality risk for the individual that is associated with a risk for the insurance provider providing the life insurance product to the individual. For instance, an underwriter may need to collect health-, age-, and lifestyle-related data from a variety of sub-providers, in addition to data collected from the individual, and then analyze the collected data.
As such, the mortality risk for the individual may be based largely on the analysis of the collected health-, age-, and lifestyle-related data and resultant calculation of the mortality risk. Moreover, this mortality risk may serve as the principal parameter upon which the insurance provider bases determination of a premium (e.g., weekly, bi-weekly, monthly, quarterly, or yearly payments, etc.) for the individual to pay for life insurance policy.
However, there may be other risk factors for insurance providers that are not included in the mortality risk for the individual. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved model for determining a risk for the insurance provider associated with providing life insurance to the individual.